There are various types of containers in which it is desirable to lock the container by use of a padlock. This invention pertains to the location of a padlock within a container whereby the padlock is not exposed to tampering, as by attempts to cut the padlock shackle or pry the shackle from the lock body.
Typical of containers with which the lock system may be used are tool boxes, used at construction sites and similar locations for storage of various tools as well as storage cabinets for storage of tools and material and which have one or more doors requiring tamper-proof locking.
Knaack U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,438, owned by the assignee of this application, shows a commercial type of exterior padlock protection system wherein a padlock is used to lock a tool box and with the padlock being protected from tampering.
McCarthy U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,423 shows a tool box with a padlock protection system wherein the padlock is substantially enclosed within an enclosure mounted on the exterior of the tool box.
In the structures of the foregoing patents, the padlock and the protective structure are mounted exteriorly of the tool box, resulting in protruding structure which makes it more difficult to properly package and protect the tool box for shipment. Additionally, when the tool box is open, the padlock is free for removal which facilitates theft of the padlock with the resultant requirement for obtaining another padlock in order to lock the tool box.